


Tour Life

by topsyturvy



Category: Matt McCall, Mattland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topsyturvy/pseuds/topsyturvy
Summary: 😈
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not my overseas sister and have stumbled upon this somehow, please know that I am NOT a writer and have terrible punctuation, grammar, etc. This was just something fun to get my filthy thoughts out into the universe. You have been warned!

I've sat through countless hours of riding on tour buses at this point. But tonight feels different. There is a crispness in the air as the wind from the window in front of me hits my face. A stillness from the pitch black sky with a few stars strewn across the Vegas sky. At least, I think we're in Vegas? It's hard to keep track amongst the chaos of tour life sometimes, but I wouldn't have it any other way. There is some kind of euphoric feeling in the air tonight that I just can't put into words. Matt is riding next to me in the back row of their tour bus, splitting his airpods with me and listening to the playlist I put together for us earlier while he was rehearsing. I glance over to make sure he's still awake, it is nearly 1 in the morning after all. Of course he is, sometimes I'm convinced that he has a never-ending supply of energy.

"God, he is so damn cute." I think to myself as I catch a glimpse of his dark, messy hair sprawled across the headrest of his seat. Those adorable thick-rimmed glasses he wears a lot while he's not performing. His perfectly full lips and mocha-colored skin. I could seriously just stare at him all day, but quickly break my glance so he won't catch me staring at him like a loon. I roll my eyes into my head and think about how lucky I am. I melt into the bus seat a little bit and focus on the music playing in one ear and the low rumble of the bus in my other ear. While I was making our playlist earlier that day, my mind starting running rampant with thoughts of what I wanted to do with him as soon as we finally stopped for the night at a hotel. While my mind was filled with filth, I put together a very X-rated playlist for the occasion. My mind started to slip into fantasy-land once again as the bus rolled along the Vegas highway. 

Suddenly, my thoughts were jarred by "Sex Therapy" playing in my airpod. Now, THAT song wasn't supposed to be on our sweet, chill, after-concert playlist! My cheeks flushed as I fumbled for my phone. I instantly heard Matt laugh and watched a smirk spread across his face. 

"I, uhh - that song was supposed to be for later tonight." I stammered out. 

"Oh, was it really?" He said in a playful, low tone. That Texas accent dripping out like molasses. God, this man could kill me with his words alone and I would die a happy death. I decided not to let the situation turn awkward and flip on my charm (what little charm I possess anyway). I gently bit my lower lip and looked him dead in his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I got to thinking about everything I wanted to do to you at the hotel later tonight and I guess that song slipped in somehow." 

He perked up in his seat a little bit and glanced around the bus, accessing the situation. One set of people two rows in front of us, no one to our side. Everyone else was dead asleep. He leaned over closer to me and put his hand on my thigh.

"Well, who said we have to wait until we get to the hotel?" He didn't even wait for my response as he leaned in to kiss me. I tried to catch my breath and quickly fell into the rhythm of his tongue pushing against mine. I felt the warmth spread across my cheeks as he worked his hand higher up my thigh. I broke off our kiss and looked into his eyes again.

"Matt, how is this going to work?" I whispered. He put his hand on the back of my head and pushed me close to his lips.

"Well, you're gonna have to be a good girl and keep your fucking mouth shut," he growled and kissed me long and deep. I instantly felt the flood gates open up as he slowly moved his hand to the button on my jeans to undo them. I hoisted myself up off the seat as he slid down my jeans and underwear. He slowly slid his finger inside of me and whispered, "You think you can do that for me baby?" I couldn't muster up any words as he circled his finger inside me slowly, so I just closed my eyes and nodded. 

"Mmm, you are soaking wet," he whispered in my ear as he slid a second finger inside of me. He pulsed his fingers in and out of me slowly, and started working my clit in circles with his thumb. I knew I would explode soon if he kept going, so I grabbed his wrist and put his hand on my thigh. I caught my breath and looked down at his gym shorts. My eyes will never NOT widen at the sheer size of his dick. I watched as that devilish grin spread across his face as he caught me looking down. He knows that all I have to do is take one look at his massive dick and I absolutely lose my mind. I narrowed my eyes at him and smirked back at him playfully. I hastily grabbed at the waistband of his shorts as he helped me slide them off. I quickly glanced around again to make sure it was safe. The thrill of fucking him on the bus was so much of a rush my whole body trembled at the thought of what was about to happen. I carefully swung my legs around and straddled him, hovering over his body so his cock was just grazing my inner thigh. I could feel him throbbing against me as I mustered up every ounce of self-control I had not to make a sound. 

"Thank God for these plush, oversize tour bus seats." I thought to myself as I shoved his shoulders back against the seat into a more reclined position. He watched my every move as I slid my hand up his hoodie to feel his stomach. Just one touch of his abs drove me into a frenzy and I ripped his hoodie off over his head. I couldn't help it. I've never seen a body like his in my entire life, and no matter how many times I see it, it will never not drive me absolutely wild. I could mostly only see a shadowy outline of his body, but would catch glimpses of his muscles light up briefly as the headlights from the opposite side of the highway shone through the bus window. I ran my palms up his stomach again, then slowly dug my nails back down into his skin, just enough to make him hiss at the sensation. Apparently he couldn't stand the anticipation anymore and sat up in his seat and gripped my shoulders. 

"Quit fucking teasing me," he whispered as he grabbed his dick and guided it inside of me. He pulled my body close to his and pushed my head against his shoulder, fully aware of how bad I needed to scream as he filled me up. I let out a whimper as he slowly started thrusting even deeper inside of me. Sensing I was about to lose it, he grabbed a handful of my hair and gripped it tight, pulling my head back into his sight. He took his other hand and put it over my mouth then looked me in my eyes again and growled, "Don't you dare fucking scream." I moved my hips to match his slow, deep thrusts. He moved his hands onto my ass and gripped me roughly as he continued. I felt his breath against my ear and listened to him softly pant as I tried to focus on anything other than moaning so loud it would wake the entire bus up. I squinted my eyes shut as I began to feel my walls tightening around him. I forced my face back into his shoulder and bit down as I erupted into an orgasm. It didn't take many more thrusts for him to explode inside of me a few seconds later. We both sat still for a few moments afterwards, trying to recover and catch our breath. I carefully put my clothes back on, then looked over at Matt to see him checking out the bite-mark on his shoulder.

"Uhh, oops." I said as I gave him a remorseful look, not sure if he would be upset or not.

"Well, guess makeup is going to have to give me some extra detailing before the show tomorrow." He smiled and scrunched his nose at me before throwing his hoodie on over his head. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, already thinking ahead for what the hotel will have in store for us. 😈😈😈


	2. Hotel Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues at the hotel room... 😈😈😈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: I am NOT a writer. If you have somehow stumbled upon this, you have been warned that I have terrible writing skills and that this was published just for fun!

I had finally dozed off, but was rustled awake by Matt gently running his fingers over the top of my head and whispering that we were here. I blinked my eyes open and squinted at the interior bus lights softly flickering above us. Matt leaned over to me for a kiss, I sleepily puckered my lips together expecting a quick peck. His kiss lingered just long enough to make my eyes pop open a little bit further. He leaned away and winked at me, then quickly stood up to get our luggage out from the overhead bins. I stood up behind him and attempted to help gather our things.

"Nope, I got it babe. You just stand there and look beautiful," he grinned at me. I rustled the messy bun on top of my head and looked down at my disheveled outfit.

"Oh yeah, I'm really stunning," I muttered and rolled my eyes with half a smile on my face.

"Hush now. You know you're my beautiful girl," he said as he flung his backpack on over his shoulders. I didn't let him see the shit-eating grin that spread across my face after he said that. But boy, does he know how to say all the right things. We worked our way through the crowd of people gathering their things while Matt made small talk with everyone along the way. I mostly kept to myself as we walked along, half afraid that someone might have caught a glimpse of what we were doing just a few hours ago. My heart fluttered again at just the thought of it. We stepped off the bus and the brisk air smacked me across the face. There was a thin layer of fog outside that formed halos around the streetlamps. I trudged behind Matt into the lobby of the hotel, where the tour manager was waiting for us with keys in hand.

"Ya'll have a good night. Get some rest, big day tomorrow," he nodded at Matt as we headed towards the elevator. It was true, he had a full day of rehearsals tomorrow. As bad as I wanted to jump his bones as soon as we got into our room, I know how bad he needed to recuperate. The elevator dinged and the doors opened as we both stepped inside. The doors slid shut and Matt looked over to me.

"Well, we've got a long ride up. How about a quickie?" he said jokingly.

I laughed. "Don't tempt me mister. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Yeah? That's never stopped us before though, has it?" He put his hand under my chin and tilted my face up towards his. He studied my face for a few seconds before leaning in to kiss me. He worked his tongue gently across mine, and for a second I was tempted to slam the emergency stop button on the elevator and let him tear me apart right then and there. Somehow I resisted that urge, and the elevator dinged again as we broke apart from each other.

"You're bad," I smirked at him as I walked off the elevator in front of him. He smirked right back and smacked my butt playfully.

"Mm. You're gonna have to smack harder than that if you want to get a rise out of me," I teased.

"Oh, you're in for it now," he said as I felt his eyes scan me up and down. We made it to our room, and Matt slid the card key in and flung the door open. I flipped on the lights and heard the thud of our bags hitting the ground. Before I could even turn around he was grabbing my hip, and I felt a force as he pushed me up against the nearest wall. My eyes widened as he kept one hand on my hip, the other pressed against the wall right beside my head, completely pinning me in.

"You thought that bus sex was hot? That was just the warm-up baby," he said in a low, gruff tone. He quickly unzipped my jacket to reveal my tank underneath, and started to strategically plant kisses along my collarbone, working his way up towards my neck. He reached under my top with one hand and unhooked my bra. I closed my eyes as he continued to kiss and lick my neck and let myself melt against the wall. He reached for my top and lifted it off over my head with my bra, taking a few seconds to look at my chest before he ran his hands across to grip them gently. The energy quickly picked up as he continued to rub my breasts and pressed himself against my body harder to kiss me. I moaned against his lips as he hoisted me up, keeping me pressed against the wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our kisses became deeper and quicker, and I felt a smile spread across his lips as he somehow pushed his body even closer to mine. I took both of my hands and ran my fingers through the hair on the back of his head. He inhaled sharply and took my bottom lip between his teeth, biting with just enough pressure to make me moan against his mouth. He pulled away and stared into my eyes for a second, and I waited for his next move.

"I have to have you right fucking now," he said and scooped me off the wall. He turned to walk a few steps over to the bed and flung me down with force. He hovered over me and shoved my shoulders, knocking me against the bed.

"Payback for your little bus tease earlier," he said as he ripped off the rest of my clothes. My heart nearly beat out of my chest because I knew I was in for it. He straddled me and lifted his shirt off over his head. I bit my lip while my eyes took in every inch of his body. Every muscle sculpted to perfection, the tattoos on his arm illuminated by the glow from the bedside lamp, just the sheer site of him drove me into a frenzy. I propped myself up to tear into him, but he quickly grabbed my shoulders and gave me that damn smirk again.

"Nope, you're gonna be a good girl and let me do what I want." I couldn't even think of anything to come back with before he was pushing my shoulders back against the bed once again. He ran his hand up my thigh, and his mouth lingered over my breast. I could feel his warm breath against my skin. He moved agonizingly slow to wind me up more and more. Finally, I felt his tongue press against my nipple. He swirled his tongue in a circle, all while gently running his hand down my stomach back to my hip. My back arched as his tongue continued to work its magic. I looked down to get a glimpse of him just as he looked up to lock eyes with me, took my nipple between his teeth, and ever so gently bit down. I threw my head back, then shot up again.

"I'm sorry for teasing earlier baby, pleaseeee forgive me?" I said in a desperate tone, certain I had already created a river on the bed sheets. My body ached for him inside of me so bad I could barely stand it anymore.

"I'm not done with you yet," he said and started kissing slowly down my stomach. He continued with slow, drawn-out movements, working his way to my hips, then to my inner thigh. He paused for a moment, then slowly slid his tongue up my inner thigh, stopping right before he got to the goods. He moved his head to my other thigh and did the same thing, taking his thumb and barely grazing my clit.

"Fuck." I heard him whisper as he realized how soaking wet I was. He ran his thumb along my slit before plunging it inside of me with a force that caught me off guard. My back arched off the bed and I quickly sat up, grabbed his hair, and pulled him up towards me.

"You're gonna fuck me, and you're gonna do it right goddamn now," I said with a growl. He couldn't help but smile at my sudden change of attitude, and swiftly stripped off the rest of his clothes. He crawled towards me on his knees, holding his massive erection in his hand. He got between my legs, still propped up on his knees, and slowly started moving his hand up and down his shaft.

"You sure you're ready?" he asked in one last attempt to tease me into oblivion. I narrowed my eyes at him and didn't say a word, just grabbed his hips and pulled him down onto me. He didn't waste any more time and plunged into me deep and fast. A slight tinge of pain ran through my body as I felt every massive inch of him fill me up. I squinted my eyes shut tight and tried not to let him notice, but it was too late.

"Hey," he whispered, "Sorry." He stroked the top of my head with his hand, then ran his hand down my cheek and kissed me. He slowly and gently worked his way in and out of me, watching my face to make sure I was adjusting okay. Our breathing picked up and so did his strokes. It didn't take long for me to feel an orgasm building up, but I wanted to enjoy the ride longer. I shifted my weight and wrapped my legs around him, fully prepared to take him in as deep as possible.

"Harder." I moaned in his ear, then braced myself for impact. He didn't skip a beat or get off rhythm for a second as he slammed inside of me, the weight of the headboard knocking loudly against the wall with each thrust. It only took a few seconds before I felt my legs start to shake uncontrollably around his body as I edged closer to an orgasm. I threw my head back and screamed out his name so loud the people in the lobby probably heard me. Before I knew it I felt him explode inside of me and the weight of his body collapse on top of mine. We both attempted to regain our composure and breath. He planted a kiss on top of my forehead before rolling away to get cleaned up. A few moments later he crawled back into bed with me, and I immediately clung on to him like a magnet, laying my head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. The sweetest sound in the entire world. He ran his fingertips up and down my arm until I drifted off just a few moments later, sure to have sweet dreams once again.


End file.
